Toriel
Toriel is a minor NPC in Chapter 1 of Deltarune, and a returning character from Undertale. She is the mother of Kris and Asriel, the latter of whom is off at university. She lives with them in a neatly kept house at the northern end of Hometown. Profile Appearance Toriel looks much the same as she does in Undertale, though her distinctive Delta Rune tabard is no longer present, in favor of more casual clothes, including a pendant and glasses, though the former is not visible on her overworld sprite. She also has a small tuft of fur on the top of her head. Personality Toriel's kind and motherly temperament is again very much at the forefront in Deltarune, being a parent to Asriel and Kris while also teaching the younger students at the local school. She is tidy and old-fashioned, still having a telephone with a landline; her interests include baking, teaching, and snails. She is religious and keeps a book of hymns in her home. Although Toriel takes care of Kris and is gentle and maternal to them, she does not seem concerned by the absence of signs of interest and accomplishment on Kris's side of the children's bedroom. She also seems unaware that Kris has been bullied for her tendency to hold their hand. While motherly and nurturing, she is also judgmental and appears to expect trouble from Kris, being surprised that they had found a friend, locking the chocolate in her room so they won't take it without permission, and remembering previous transgressions such as the time they put a bath bomb in the toilet. Her judgmental nature extends to her severed relationship with Asgore. While she refrains from criticizing him directly to Kris and allows them to freely visit him, she lets her disdainful feelings toward him show on her face, and discards the flowers he sends her. Main Story History In her younger years, Toriel went to college parties with Rudy Holiday, who describes her as "fuzzy n' sweet on the outside, a total NUT on the inside!" Though initially reluctant to cut loose, she tended to get very excited, and once hit Rudy clear across the room with a key lime pie. At her wedding to Asgore, she carried a bouquet of seven flowers. They had a son, Asriel, and later adopted Kris, bringing the two children up like siblings. The family used to order the special at the QC Diner on Sundays after service. At some point, Toriel divorced or separated from Asgore, retaining the house and becoming the primary caretaker of their children. Toriel works as a teacher at the local school, teaching "the baby class." Her name, written on the blackboard, has not been erased for a while. When she learned that Asriel had kissed a local girl, she reacted badly and the family went to church practically every day that week. Susie respects her, calling her a good mother. Chapter 1 At the start of the game, Toriel wakes Kris, telling them they can still make it to school if they hurry. When Kris exits the house, she mentions Asriel's upcoming visit, hoping he will still enjoy coming home to their little town. She takes Kris to school in her van, passing by several neighbors along the way, and holds their hand as they enter the building. Before Kris exits the school building at the end of the day, Toriel phones them if they don't call her first. She was worried after learning that they had missed class and, unable to reach them on their cell phone, had waited half an hour for them after school. She feels obligated to punish them for disappearing, but allows them to stay out longer after learning that they spent the day "with a friend." Kris can learn from Sans that Toriel visited his store the previous night and bought chocolate kisses. They can also receive a "secret" bouquet from Asgore to give to her. When Kris returns home, Toriel has just finished baking a pie and is sitting on Chairiel reading a book. She lets them know that if they go to sleep, the pie will be cool enough to eat when they wake up later. She can also reminisce about Asriel's dislike of green eggs and Kris's childhood belief that they would grow horns like their family, and, realizing the flowers are from Asgore, promise to find "something" to do with them. She notices that Kris looks tired and recommends sleep. Trivia * Toriel answers the telephone with "Dreemurr residence," but refers to herself as "Ms. Toriel" in her classroom. * Flushing the toilet in Toriel's home multiple times without leaving the bathroom leads to a string of interactions. ** After flushing for the third time in a row, Toriel knocks on the door and asks "Kris...? Is everything... alright in there?" ** After the sixth flush, she knocks again. "Kris, WHAT are you doing? You did not put a bath bomb in the toilet again, did you?" ** After the ninth flush, she knocks for the third and final time. "Kris, if anything bad happens, you are paying for the plumbing bill." * If Kris keeps going in and out of Toriel's home at the end of Chapter 1, some interactions occur. ** Next time, she says "Back again? My, you are active today, are you not? Perhaps you can use some of that energy to wake up on time? Your brother cannot carry you to school any more, you know." ** After the seventh time, she says "Kris...? Why do you keep leaving and coming back? Would you like me to install a revolving door?" * The desktop wallpaper on Toriel's computer is of Kris and Asriel dressed up for Halloween eight years before. A picture on her refrigerator shows herself, Asriel, and Kris, though Asgore is absent. * The floral scent somehow emanating from the kitchen trash can hints at the possible fate of Asgore's bouquets. ** The scent gets stronger after giving Toriel the bouquet received when leaving Asgore. * Like Undertale's Toriel, she tends to leave white fur stuck in the drain of the kitchen sink, and a large container of pet shampoo in the bathroom is likely used by her. Unlike her Undertale counterpart, she leaves cinnamony batter on the stovetop, indicating that she does not use fire magic to cook. See also * Toriel article on the Undertale Wiki. fr:Toriel pt-br:Toriel ru:Ториэль vi:Toriel